


Stay For The Night

by kakimashitaMOVED



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Frottage, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakimashitaMOVED/pseuds/kakimashitaMOVED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi and Kanda get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction month day 05 - kanda x lavi (d. gray-man)
> 
> prompt - drunk sex
> 
> they don't technically do "hte full sex" but they do explicit stuff and that's pretty much the point  
> i had waayy too much fun with this one, i love dgm quick take it away from me before i write more
> 
> anyway please enjoy~

Kanda does his best to walk slowly, moving his feet with extra care to make sure he doesn't trip over. He's consumed quite a bit of alcohol, to be fair; honestly, he still can't believe that that red-haired idiot managed to convince him to go out for drinks in the first place. It just isn't like him to be willingly sociable, so what's so different about tonight?

Pursing his lips, Kanda focuses his eyes on the redhead walking in front of him, laughing quietly and swaying each time he takes a step. Kanda opens his mouth to address the drunken fool but quickly thinks better of it, snapping his mouth shut. As it happens, words seem to flow from the other man as they fail the swordsman.

"Yuu," Lavi drawls, stumbling a little when he realises he can't maintain his coordination and coherent thoughts at the same time. He stops moving and Kanda nearly ploughs into him, eyeing him grumpily.

"What," he snaps back but it just sounds tired and painful. Placing a hand to his aching forehead and sighing, he repeats, "What."

Lavi smiles at him, a goofy, lopsided smile that on any other day would have made Kanda want to punch him in the face, but today it just makes him frown unhappily. The redhead is unfazed by the expression. "Can I stay in your room tonight? Mine's jus' so far away, y'know..."

As a matter of fact Lavi's room is only a short trip down the corridor away from their current location, but Kanda's inebriated mind is foggy to the details and unable to properly process the words. He blinks at Lavi slowly before shrugging. "Yeah, fine, whatever," he mutters, and Lavi beams, giggling happily. As Kanda unlocks the door to his quarters Lavi leans on his back, tracing sloppy patterns into his shoulder.

Kanda finally gets the door open and shoves Lavi off him; the redhead snickers, catching himself on the wall. “So rough, Yuu!” He leans against the wall for a few seconds, dazed look on his face, but then he finds Kanda’s gaze and grins. “I don’t usually like it rough.”

“Shut up,” Kanda grumbles, glaring at him in warning but it doesn’t seem to have any effect. The samurai places his sword against the wall with less care than usual but can’t bring himself to care, walking towards the bed and sitting down. His legs give way the instant they bend, and he ends up falling to the mattress with a low grunt.

From across the room Lavi laughs madly at him, gasping for air. Kanda nearly says something but decides against it, closing his eyes and shifting his body on the bed until he’s comfortable enough to try and sleep. He should probably be concerned about what Lavi will get up to while he isn’t paying attention but he honestly doesn’t care right now. He brings his arms up to fold behind his head, a small sigh escaping his lips.

He doesn’t have to wonder what Lavi is doing – weight is suddenly pressing down against his chest, hands gripping his waist clumsily. When he cracks one eye open Lavi is staring down at him, lips twisted into a devious smirk as if he plans to do something he shouldn’t be. After briefly deciding to speak up instead of close his eye again, he deadpans, “What are you doing?”

“Getting comfortable.” Lavi smiles, seemingly oblivious that they shouldn’t be sharing a bed, pulling himself up a little more and resting his head on Kanda’s shoulder.

In the back of Kanda’s mind he registers the bulge pressing into his hip, but he doesn’t attempt to push the redhead away. “Lavi—”

“Yuu,” Lavi mumbles, shifting his weight a little and wrapping his legs around one of the other man’s. “You smell really nice, y’know? It’s a distinctive smell…”

With that he’s pressing his lips against Kanda’s throat, tightening his grip on his waist so he can’t escape. Kanda’s intentions are anything but – he’s much too tired to be bothered moving. Letting Lavi have his fun will be easier for him that trying to get out of it. Tilting his head unconsciously he gives the redhead more access to his neck, letting his eyes slip shut again. “If I let you have your fun, will you let me go to sleep?” he asks, just to make sure.

Lavi hums, nodding slightly. “Sure,” he murmurs in between kisses, gently pushing his hips down into Kanda’s and earning a soft gasp in response. He chuckles quietly, releasing his waist from his hands and sliding them over his chest, nimble fingers working the front of his uniform open and tentatively caressing the bare skin underneath.

Kanda finds himself absorbed by the touch, reflexively arching his back upwards into the skilled digits. Lavi’s hands are suddenly gone – curious, he cautiously opens his eyes again, looking up to find Lavi straddling his hips and fiddling with his headband. He’s about to ask what he’s doing when the band falls free, his hair spilling down around his face; Lavi smiles, moving his hips and making Kanda stiffen.

Seeming pleased with Kanda’s response Lavi leans down again, one hand on his belt and the other on his own. It becomes quickly clear that he isn’t capable of the task, fumbling with both buckles and making no progress, so Kanda takes over at his own belt with a grumble, unhooking the clasp swiftly and retracting his hand. “You’re drunk,” he mumbles, positive that the redhead doesn’t even realise.

“Aww, c’mon, Yuu,” Lavi chides, leaning in close to brush his lips over the older man’s jaw. “I’m not _that_ drunk.”

“Mmm.” Kanda eyes him disbelievingly. “The slur says otherwise.”

Lavi isn’t listening anymore, attention caught elsewhere. One of his hands finds its way between their bodies, slipping into Kanda’s pants to palm him through his underwear; it’s a pleasant feeling, and Kanda allows himself to enjoy it for the moment, though he’s vaguely aware that he probably won’t feel the same way in the morning. Right now, at least, he doesn’t care for what will happen tomorrow, loosely resting arms over Lavi’s waist to restrict his movements.

It works for the most part. Lavi eventually gets fed up with the makeshift cage and shoves Kanda’s arms away, making the samurai chuckle quietly as they fall heavily onto the mattress. Perhaps he’s also a little more intoxicated than he thought. “Can’t move with you wrapped around me like that, Yuu,” Lavi slurs, to which Kanda snorts.

“That was the point, idiot.”

The statement seems to throw Lavi for a moment, glancing upwards to eye Kanda suspiciously, but Kanda just curls his fingers into his red hair, pushing his head down with gentle force. The apprentice Bookman takes the hint, letting Kanda guide him down until he’s face-to-face with the other man’s arousal, half-hard and waiting for him. “You look big,” he comments absently, lifting a hand to grab at the fabric in his path, pulling it down and out of the way. Once Kanda is exposed he takes a second to admire him, grinning widely. “You _are_ big.”

Kanda feels his face heat up a little and turns his head away. He groans a little when Lavi’s lips touch him, kissing gingerly along the length of his cock before enveloping the tip. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses, mostly to himself, but he tightens his hold on Lavi’s hair.

Lavi works him gently, stroking his hand along the base while he pleasures the tip, running his tongue over the slit and soaking in the delicious sounds that Kanda is so clearly trying to hold back. He finds it quite cute, but would much rather hear his voice than watch him try to keep it in. “Yuu,” he calls, breaking away for a moment, and Kanda stiffens, “you don’t have to be quiet, yeah? S’just me.”

The response he receives is a sharp growl, which he takes to mean ‘no’. With a soft sigh Lavi sits up and tugs his own pants and underwear down to his thighs, laying back down and rubbing their erections together. He whines in Kanda’s ear, the friction making him rut his hips steadily against the other man’s to find more. Drawing in a shaky breath, he murmurs, “Use your hand.”

Kanda hesitates for a moment but eventually trails his hand down to their hips, grasping both himself and Lavi in his palm and beginning to pump slowly. Lavi lets out a moan, throwing his head back – Kanda guesses he shouldn’t be surprised that he’s this loud in bed. It spurs him on, hand moving faster, and he buries his head into his pillow as the pleasure seeps through his hips, filling his stomach and chest and limbs until his whole body feels as if it will crack under the pressure. Lavi busies himself at the samurai’s neck, leaving clumsy, open-mouthed kisses over the skin, nipping at his jaw line feverishly.

It’s over far quicker than Kanda cares to admit – he’s too far gone to realise how close he is, and by the time he does he barely manages to mutter, “C-Coming—” into Lavi’s ear before he climaxes, spilling himself over his hand and chest. The release triggers Lavi’s own, the redhead’s hips pushing upwards one last time before he’s coming as well. Kanda lays his free arm over Lavi’s back, pressing them closer together while they ride out their orgasms, panting and gasping into each other’s ears.

Minutes pass and their breathing evens out, neither one speaking. Lavi collapses onto Kanda’s chest, making him grunt and scowl at the top of his head but he doesn’t have the strength to push him away no matter how much he wants to. Eventually, however, Lavi’s weight makes it incredibly hard to breath. “Oi,” he mutters, “I can’t breathe, get off.”

No response; Kanda frowns. Did he really fall asleep already? Sighing almost silently he summons the last of his strength and pushes Lavi to the side – he had just meant to get most of his weight off him, but the redhead rolls too far end up falling off the bed completely. “Ow!” comes his startled voice from the floor, and Kanda can’t help the wry smirk that falls over his expression, “What the heck was that for, Yuu?”

“Don’t fall asleep on top of me,” Kanda warns, pulling his pants back up as red hair appears at the side of the bed. “I couldn’t breathe.” Lavi doesn’t have anything to say to that, scrambling back onto the mattress and yawning. Kanda nearly yelps in shock when an arm is thrown over his waist. “Don’t do that!”

“Night, Yuu,” Lavi murmurs, pulling himself closer and tightening his hold. Kanda sighs and closes his eyes.

~ ~ ~

Kanda wakes the next morning with a throbbing headache and a lump attached to his side. When the memories of last night fill his head it only worsens the pounding in his skull – he tries to sit up, but Lavi’s arm is still firmly hooked around him. When he tries to pry if off Lavi whines softly, pulling himself ever closer and making Kanda want to push him out of bed again. Sighing in defeat, he flops back down and rubs vigorously at his eyes, as if it’ll make his headache disappear.

“Yuu,” Lavi murmurs suddenly, and Kanda jumps a little. Lips press against the side of his head, and he hears a breathy laugh from the other, “don’t leave yet, just a little longer.”

Kanda rests his arms over the one attached to his waist, closing his eyes.

He can stay for a little longer.


End file.
